It's not me, it's you
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Blaine spies some competition and when thing get out of hand, it turns ugly. OC, some characters  mostly Blaine  a little OOC, but there's sexy times so it's ok. Smut.


_A/N: Modern history. Eugh. We're learning about the Anzac's at the moment. Anzac biscuits, one minute silence, uniforms, medals, the Last Post. Puh-puuuuuuh..._

_As you can probably tell, I'm bored. I'm not gonna try and tell you exactly how bored because face it, you people came here to read about two extremely sexy boys having hot kinky gay bum sex, not hear about my boring life. What's there to know? I'm a 14 year old with a horribly dirty mind and an out-of-control Glee obsession. And an even more out-of-control Darren Everett Criss obsession. Did I just stutter?_

_So, it's the usual routine. Just random smut to clear horribly annoying writers block. Review and I will love you forever. Not that you need my love. Or my stories. I just like posting 'em. _

_Oh, and I know that Kurt doesn't go to Dalton anymore *sobsniffle* but honestly, I couldn't give two fucks. I much rather writing about my boys when they go to the same school and can have sexy time in a dorm room. And when I say my boys I mean Ryan Murphy's boys, of course. But oh, what I wouldn't do to get my hands on that Darren Criss... okay! Enjoy the story. Klisses! .x_

Blaine was dreaming.

He had to be dreaming. There was no way he was watching _Kurt Hummel _go down on another guy in their shared dorm room at Dalton. He didn't know why he felt a sharp twinge of jealousy towards the other boy who was nameless to him, and he didn't know why the sight made his cock twitch and harden in his pants. All he knew was that _Kurt Hummel _was going down on _another guy _in their _shared dorm room._

Inching the door closed and trying to ignore the moans coming loud from that room, Blaine turned and sprinted down the corridor towards Wes and David's shared dorm. He didn't bother knocking, he just threw the door open, shot in, closed the door and rested his back against it, sliding slowly down the hard oak and clutching at the bottom of his blazer. David, who was lying on his bed reading, raised an eyebrow at him. Blaine heard the water running through the pipes in the ceiling above his head, so Wes must be in the shower. Right now, he didn't care.

"I just saw... Kurt giving another guy... head," he panted, and David closed the book and sat up, resting his head against the wall behind him with a frown in his face. The water cut off, and a loud laugh came from inside the bathroom. There was a crash, an, "Ow!" and then Wes emerged from the door near the window, with a towel wrapped around his body. Blaine could see his legs were still dripping and his hair was wet and sticking up in every direction possible.

"I knew it," Wes said, dropping his towel. David ignored it, but Blaine averted his eyes to the roof until the Asian boy got dressed. David may be used to it, Blaine thought. At least Kurt has the decency to dress before he comes out of the bathroom.

"Knew what?" Blaine asked when Wes was dressed. Wes smirked and hung his towel up on the rack.

"It's the new kid, Cameron," Wes said, and David's confused face turned smiley. Blaine frowned.

"He transferred here from Australia. His name is Cameron Green, and he's top-class gay," David explained. "I saw the whole thing. He smiled at Kurt and the guy just... melted, you know?"

Blaine clenched his fists.

"So they're kind of a thing now. I hear they're working on getting a dorm together," David said, a slight smile playing at his lips. Blaine didn't notice.

"But, me and Kurt have a dorm together," he said, looking confused. David jutted his bottom lip out in a mock-pout and Blaine threw the closest thing at him – a hairdryer. David ducked and it clattered against the wall behind him, leaving a huge grey mark. Wes growled.

"Break my hairdryer, and I'll break you," he said, walking towards Blaine with his hands outstretched like claws. Blaine hurriedly stood, wrenched the door open and ran out, but not before he felt a sharp smack across the back of his head. The curly haired boy chuckled coldly as he solemnly made his way back to his dorm.

When he reached the door he heard giggling, and soft voices, so he knocked. There was a 'shh' and another giggle, then Kurt's voice. "Come in!"

Blaine pushed the door handle down and inched the door open cautiously. He winced internally when he saw his best friend and his best friends' new boyfriend snuggled, fully clothed, on Kurt's small single bed. Blaine plastered on his best smile and took a few steps in.

"Hey," Blaine said, eyeing the new kid. He was cute, with shaggy blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes. He blinked.

"Hey," Kurt replied, lazily threading his fingers through his new lovers' hair. Blaine resisted the urge to lunge at the new kid and strangle him.

"Sup?" the blonde asked, and Kurt smiled up at Blaine. Blaine shrugged his blazer off and hung it neatly over his desk chair, and loosened his tie. He went and sat on his bed, taking a book from the bedside table: _Much Ado about Nothing_.

"I won't be back until late tonight, Blaine," Kurt said, and Blaine shifted uncomfortably. He looked up at Kurt and tried to mask the look of pure jealousy off his face.

"Oh?" he asked, and cringed when his voice sounded higher. Kurt looked amused.

"I'm taking Kurt out to dinner tonight," the blonde explained, weaving his way out of Kurt's hold and standing up. He sauntered over to Blaine's bed and held out his hand, a wide grin on his face. "Hey, I'm Cameron."

"Blaine," Blaine said, gingerly taking the hand offered. He didn't shake it, though. Cameron pulled his hand away uncomfortably and ran it through his locks. Kurt stared up at him, and he looked mesmerised.

"Well, don't make too much noise when you come home," Blaine said, focusing his eyes back on the book. Both boys sniggered and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kurt Hummel, you know that's not at all what I meant," he said, snapping the book shut. Kurt grinned.

"I know. But it was funny, all the same," he said, standing up to wrap his arms around Cameron's waist. Blaine's blood boiled when he saw that Cameron was an inch or two taller than Kurt.

"Sure, I guess," Blaine mumbled and he stood up, scoffing at Cameron's ridiculous height. He excused himself to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Xxxxxxx

Once the door had closed and Kurt heard the lock click, he pulled his arms away from Cameron's waist and went to sit back down on his bed. Cameron plonked himself down on Blaine's bed.

"Thanks for doing this," Kurt said softly. Cameron shrugged, and picked up Blaine's book.

"_Much Ado about Nothing_," he read aloud. Then he scoffed. "Ugh, Shakespeare."

Kurt looked at him, amused. "You don't like Shakespeare?"

Cameron grimaced and shook his head, rubbing his crotch. Kurt looked at his hand uncomfortably.

"Fuck, I haven't had a blow-job since the ninth grade," he said, catching Kurt's glare. Kurt shuddered delicately.

"Just because I'm blowing you, doesn't mean we're anything," he said, inspecting his nails. "This is strictly business. I need to make Blaine jealous so he'll notice me."

Now it was Cameron's turn to feel uncomfortable. "I feel used," he said. Kurt smiled.

"Oh Cam, I've known you since we were four years old," Kurt reminded the other boy. "You told me you were gay when we were twelve, then tried to convince me to come out to my dad."

"Yeah," Cameron chuckled. "And you tried to convince me you weren't gay."

"And then you tried to kiss me," Kurt said, and Cameron froze up a little. They both remembered that day very well.

"**Kurt?" the blonde boy asked. Kurt looked up from his magazine and looked at his friend. Cameron looked uncomfortable, twisting his fingers around one another. Kurt frowned.**

"**Everything okay?" he asked, but Cameron refused to make eye contact. Kurt folded his magazine and put it down beside him on the park chair they were sitting on. He folded his arms. "Cam. What's wrong?"**

**Cameron stared at the ground. "How old do you think you have to be to make huge decisions?"**

**Kurt shrugged, his eyes fixed on his best friend's face. "I don't know. Why?"**

**Cameron took a deep shaky breath and looked up into Kurt's concerned eyes. "I think I'm... gay."**

**Kurt stiffened, and unfolded his arms. Cam immediately looked down again, squeezing his eyes shut.**

"**That's okay," Kurt said, fingering his bowtie. He leaned back against the chair. Cameron cussed.**

"**No, it's not. I'm a freak, Kurt. Boys aren't supposed to love other boys. It's not the way life is supposed to go. What am I gonna tell my parents, Kurt? My dad will kick me out, for sure. And my mother will be ashamed, my brother will pick on me..." he gushed, and Kurt felt a stab of sorrow for his friend.**

"**I'm sure everything will be okay," he said, rubbing Cameron's back. He didn't miss how the blonde boy leaned back into the touch.**

"**I want you there when I tell them," Cameron said, sitting up. Suddenly, the two boys' faces were close together. Kurt gently leaned back.**

"**S-Sure, I'll be there," he said, flashing a grin. Cameron smiled back and shifted his position so he was facing Kurt. Kurt cleared his throat.**

"**And then I can be there when you come out to your dad!" Cameron said, a little too excitedly. Kurt's smile dropped.**

"**I'm not gay," he said hurriedly. Cameron frowned without breaking his smile.**

"**Come on, Kurt. Anyone can see it, it's so obvious," he said, a little incredulously. Kurt felt a little offended.**

"**Cameron, I am not gay," he said, moving his face back because Cameron's was getting a little too close. But every time he moved, Cameron moved, like magnets. It made Kurt feel really sick to the stomach.**

"**Don't lie," Cameron chuckled. Then he leaned in so his mouth was next to Kurt's ear. "Just tell me," he whispered. **

**Kurt shoved Cameron away by his shoulders and the taller boy looked slightly hurt. "Kurt, you don't have to hide from me. I... I love you," he admitted, and Kurt's mouth fell into a perfect 'o' shape. Cameron took that opportunity and brought his lips down to Kurt's, but before there was any contact Kurt threw himself backwards off the park bench and onto the hard dirt. Cameron fell forward and squealed, hitting his chin on the seat of the wood.**

"**What the fuck?" he cried, frowning. Kurt stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off the back of his baby blue dress pants. He looked horrified.**

"**I have to go," he gushed, and turned on his heels, sprinting away as fast as he could.**

Cameron cleared his throat while Kurt smiled, flipping the page of the month-old Vogue magazine he had in his hands. He scoffed in disgust as he saw the out-dated fashions and threw the magazine down on the bed.

"Well, he'll be in your arms in no time," Cameron said, masking the hurt in his voice perfectly. A little too perfectly, Kurt thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Cameron smirked.

"With a mouth like that, you could have anyone at breaking point," he said, making a gesture with his hands. Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you," he said, as he heard the bathroom door unlock. "Come on babe, let's start getting ready," he said, a little louder, as Blaine emerged from the bathroom looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go hang with David and Wes for a little while," he said, his voice choking up a little. Kurt smiled smugly.

"A little constipated, Blaine?" he asked cheekily. Cameron snickered. Blaine gave Kurt a pained look and hurried out the door. Even though he was smiling, Kurt broke a little more inside.

Xxxxxxx

"And they looked so happy and they were hugging and laughing and nuzzling each other a-and Kurt knew it was killing me, I just know he did, he could obviously see it but he didn't care and I wanna kill that new kid and..." Blaine babbled. He was lying face-down on Wes's single bed with his face buried in the pillow while Wes sat beside him in the desk chair, his knees crossed lazily and his hands folded on his lap. It was his business-man stance, as everybody called it. David tossed a pig-skin football in the air while lying with his feet on his pillow and his head hanging off the end of his own bed. Blaine lifted his face up.

"Why can't I just tell him I love him?" he asked. He could feel that his eyes were red and puffy and his mouth tasted like saltwater and his cheeks were flushed and wet and his breathing was ragged, but he didn't care. "Why didn't I tell him sooner? I'm such a dumb idiot." He flopped his head back down on the pillow again.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," David chided in his best TV-show-host voice. Wes threw a pillow at him.

"Pi' off, 'avid" Blaine mumbled into the fabric. Wes shifted in his seat and uncrossed his legs.

"Well, Kurt is your friend, and you don't want to ruin the relationship the two of you have by interfering with love." Blaine screwed his nose up at that word but Wes continued. "I think you should wait until something goes wrong and just be there for Kurt when he falls."

Blaine sat up and nodded. "Sound's good. Thanks Wes."

"Whoa, whoa, rebound guy?" David said, a little incredulously. "No. Absolutely not. I think you should shoot the deer in the head and tell Kurt how you feel, and just see the outcome. You never know, maybe you'll be surprised." He flinched as the football landed on his face. "Ow."

"Honestly, David, have you no common sense?" Wes asked, swivelling the chair 180 degrees towards David's bed. "If Blaine does that, he will ruin the relationship Kurt and Cameron have. Love is special, David, you can't just throw that word around."

"Honestly, Wesley, have you no... oh, screw that. Maybe Blaine _needs _to interfere or Kurt will never realise how utterly perfect for each other they are. First of all, we need to fuck Cameron off," David began, but he was cut off by a snort from Blaine.

"Haven't you heard? Kurt already has," Blaine said sarcastically and Wes shut his eyes tightly.

"What David means, is... what do you mean, David?"

The dark-skinned boy shrugged. "I don't even know."

Wes opened his eyes and rolled them, turning the chair back to Blaine. The Asian put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Just... do what you think is right, Warbler Blaine. The rest will fall into place."

"Laaaaame," David drawled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and the rest of his body followed as he wrenched himself out of the lying-down position. Blaine shrugged Wes' hand away and stood up, making for the door. David tossed the ball into the air again and gave a small cry of, "Oops!" when it hit Blaine's back. The curly-haired boy tensed, stopped, fixed his blazer and continued walking, out the door and into the empty hallway.

Xxxxxxx

"Bye, Blaine!" Kurt called as he pulled the door closed behind him. There was no reply.

Kurt saw Cameron's figure leaning against a wall at the end of the corridor and he hastily made his way towards it. Cameron raised an eyebrow at him.

"We need to get off school grounds," Kurt said, draping his Burberry coat over his arm. Cameron eyed it suspiciously.

"You have this very well planned out, I must say," he said, and the two began walking to the parking lot. They weren't really going out, of course – they just needed to get out of view of Blaine and any other potential spies that could blow Kurt's façade. Even though he knew Blaine was falling apart at the seams, he wanted to play this just a little longer.

"Where doth ye intend on strolling at this hour?" Cameron asked as he opened the door for Kurt who rolled his eyes and stepped in. Plugging his seatbelt in, Kurt rested his head against the headrest and sighed. Cameron got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully as they backed out of the lot. "Can you take me to Lima? I want to see one of my friends."

Cameron frowned. "It's, like, four o'clock in the afternoon," he pointed out. Kurt just shrugged, and so did Cameron, turning on his indicator to take the turnoff towards Lima.

"Which friend?" Cameron enquired. Kurt smiled.

"Mercedes. She's my best girl." His smile grew wider as he thought of the dark-skinned diva who he hadn't seen in quite a while. _I really must do better to keep contact with her, _he scolded himself.

"**Kurt!" **

**Kurt spun on his heels when he heard his best friend's voice behind him, and his eyes met the sight of Cameron jogging towards him, his satchel bouncing on his back with every stride. Kurt rocked on his heels as he waited for the blonde to reach him.**

"**What's up?" Kurt asked when a panting Cameron finally staggered towards him. Back then, Cameron was chubby and really unfit.**

"**I'm sorry," Cameron huffed. "About the other day. I was out of line and I shouldn't have done that, I... I'm sorry."**

**Kurt put on his best smile. "That's okay."**

"**Really?" Cameron asked, his eyes lighting up. Kurt quickly re-thought his sentence.**

"**Yeah. Just... don't do it again, and we'll be all good," he said, pushing his messenger bag further up his shoulder. Cameron's face fell. Kurt pursed his lips awkwardly.**

"**I have French next," Kurt said, daring to break the silence.**

"**Maths," Cameron muttered as he turned around and walked towards the maths block. Kurt stared helplessly after him.**

"Dude? Kurt! Where do I go?" an exasperated voice woke him up and he found himself being shaken violently by his friend. They were parked on a narrow refuge island on the side of the road in front of a green sign that read '_Welcome to Lima!' _in bold white letters. Kurt rubbed his eyes and stretched, wincing when his clenched fist hit the roof of the car.

"What? Oh... Mercedes doesn't live far from here. About three minutes down that way," he pointed ahead of them. "And then to the right. I'll show you the way."

Cameron nodded once and flipped the turn signal on, indicating he was getting back onto the road. A blue Honda beeped angrily as the reckless blonde squeezed himself into a tight hole between said car and a canary-yellow convertible, and Cameron chuckled.

"Be careful," Kurt warned. "I'm sure Mercedes wants to see me in one piece." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Here," Kurt said, pointing to their right. Cameron turned into the street and drove slowly, waiting for Kurt to point out the house. It was big, and white, with green vines strung along the walls. They were pretty but too green to look natural. Kurt jumped out of the car with an exhilarant smile on his face as the front door opened and Mercedes ran out, and they threw themselves at each other and squeezed tightly.

"Oh baby, I've missed you!" Mercedes cried as they rocked side to side violently. Kurt smiled and laughed contentedly.

"Kurty!" a voice yelled from behind them and Mercedes' little sister, Kally, emerged from the front door and ran to them, attaching herself to Kurt's leg. Kurt released Mercedes and looked happily down at the little girl hugging his leg. Kally was four, and incredibly cute. She also had Mercedes' diva gene, and that made her ten times cuter.

"Hey princess!" Kurt cried, and tried to pry the little girl off his legs. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked them together at the back, hugging him tight. Mercedes was doubled over in laughter, and Cameron was leaning against his car, smirking.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at the academy, Blaine was pacing his room trying to think of ways he could explain to Kurt what his feeling were without screwing everything. Another Warbler, Connor, watched him intently. Blaine had invited him over to study but there wasn't much of that going on.

"'Hey, Kurt! You're incredibly attractive, you know that? It's not like I'm irrevocably in love with you or anything, oh no. It's just the way, when the light catches your eyes, they sparkle and take my breath away. And, your hair, perfectly coiffed, makes me want to run my hands through it and never let go.'" Blaine stopped pacing and slumped down onto his bed, Connor's eyes following his every move. Blaine sighed.

"'And, your laugh is so adorable Kurt, it brings tears to my eyes. Your smile is heartbreaking, Kurt, and it's even better when I make you smile. Everything about you, Kurt, is just...'" Blaine struggled for the right word. "'Utterly perfect.'"

He looked at Connor, who raised one eyebrow at him. Blaine groaned and threw his head back against the wall.

"Just go with the flow, dude," Connor said. "It'll happen. Just let it happen."

Blaine clenched his fists. "I can't wait, Connor! I need him, now! Fuck, I just wanna wring that asshole's neck!" he spat, referring to Cameron. "Every time I think of them doing _something, _I just... I..." Blaine scrunched his face up. "It makes me sick, Connor. Sick to my goddamn stomach."

Connor shrugged. "I'm not gay, so I have no idea what you're going through. I'm no help there."

Blaine snapped his eyes shut. "It's not the fact that I'm gay, Connor, it's the fact that I'm in love with _Kurt Hummel _and he's out fucking some other guy."

"Whoa, okay," Connor said holding his hands up. "What goes on behind closed doors is none of my business." Blaine sighed in exasperation.

There was a knock at the door and David slipped in, and closed the door behind him. Connor grinned, and Blaine banged his head on the wall repeatedly. David just stared.

"Uh, no comment. I just came to tell you that we're having a Warbler's party this Friday night, with alcohol and dancing and..." David stared at Blaine, who was still banging his head against the wall with incredible force. "Are you okay, dude?"

Blaine opened his eyes and stared at David with eyes like thunder, so intensely that the dark boy actually flinched. "I'm having the week of my life, David. Have fun at your party."

David shrugged and turned, leaving the room. Blaine stared after him, blinked, and returned to bashing his head against the wall. Connor opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

Xxxxxxx

"Mercedes is so cool, huh?" Kurt queried as they pulled back into the car park at Dalton. They'd had a good afternoon with Mercedes, catching up on old and new times, and Kurt had told her about Cameron and how he was only dating him to make Blaine jealous. Mercedes laughed at that, and called Kurt a player.

Cameron nodded and pushed his door closed. Kurt took a quick glance up at his and Blaine's window and he saw a figure standing there, so as they walked towards the huge oak doors Kurt slipped his fingers into Cameron's and stood a little closer.

"Blaine's up there," he whispered slyly. "Act like you love me."

"I'm not acting," mumbled Cameron, but Kurt didn't hear him.

The boys ascended the stairs to the third floor and made their way towards Kurt's dorm. Cameron was staying two doors down with a kid called Owen.

Kurt pushed the door open and set his keys down. "Just like we practised," he whispered as Cameron followed him in. Blaine was on his bed, reading his book.

"I have a lot of studying to do," Cameron said. Kurt nodded and turned, standing on his tiptoes to push a chaste kiss to his 'boyfriend's' lips. Cameron lingered a second too long, though, and Kurt's insides began to churn.

"Uh, say hey to Owen for me," he said, pulling away. Cameron nodded and his hand slipped out of Kurt's as he turned and left, clicking the door shut behind him. Kurt leaned against the door of his wardrobe and pretended to look lovestruck.

"How was your date with Prince Charming?" Blaine asked, not looking up from his book. Kurt stood up straight and took his jacket off, securing it safely onto a coat hanger before hanging it up on his side of the closet.

"It was wonderful," Kurt said, feigning a sigh. "He took me to a French restaurant just out of town, and then we went for a moonlit walk in the park." Kurt didn't miss how Blaine shifted slightly.

"Sounds awesome. Excuse me," Blaine said, marking the corner of the page and flipping the book shut. He stood up and pushed gently past Kurt, who stepped aside and gave the boy leeway. Blaine's hand lingered on the door and he turned his head so he was looking at Kurt, right into his eyes, then yanked the door open and slammed it on the way out.

Kurt leaned against the wall and let his head fall back as he slowly slid into the sitting position. This had gotten way out of hand and he needed to end it now.

Xxxxxxx

Blaine's fast walk turned into a jog, then a run, and then a full-blown sprint as he made his way to the senior commons'. He hoped, prayed that no-one would be in there but didn't have time to check as he rounded the corner, caught his foot on the door frame and landed in a heap on the floor. Sobs overtook him as he let himself lay there, weeping like a baby.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked and when Blaine looked up, it was Thad. Blaine sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. Thad chewed the end of his pen.

"I'm fine," Blaine said with a shaky voice. Thad chuckled.

"Obviously," he said. Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. Thad put his pen down and pushed his chair out from under the desk. He came to sit beside Blaine on the floor.

"It's Kurt, isn't it?"

Blaine blinked and nodded. "How did you..."

"Please," Thad scoffed. "You've liked Kurt ever since he transferred here."

Blaine blinked again. "I guess I have," he said, scratching his forehead. "I just didn't know. Then that Cameron kid comes along and ruins everything..."

"Ruins everything?" Thad said incredulously. "Blaine, there wasn't anything to ruin. You didn't pay any attention to him until Cameron showed up. He was sending you these hints and you did nothing about it..."

"Hints?" Blaine asked. Thad raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _please_," he exaggerated. "Don't tell me you wouldn't notice the way he looked at you; the way he'd applaud extra-loud after all of your solos; the way he was always so enthusiastic towards your ideas, even if they sucked..." Blaine frowned. "The way that his smile would positively glow when you walked into a room or accidently brushed your arm against his; the way he-"

"Thank you, Thad," Blaine said forcefully but not angrily. He held his head in his hands. "I really am freaking clueless."

Thad shrugged. "You can still do something about it. Wait till their relationship starts failing – and I can guarantee it will, they have zero chemistry – just be there for Kurt. But don't be forceful," he added. "Let it happen. I can guarantee that it will happen, too. Face it," Thad said with a smile. "You two are perfect for each other."

Blaine sniffed, and nodded, smiling lightly at Thad through his tears. Thad smiled back, clapped him on the shoulder, and stood up. Blaine did, too, and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his blazer. Thad fixed his tie for him and pushed him gently towards the door.

"Go get him," he said as Blaine nodded and started to walk towards the door.

As he jogged lightly up the steps to the dorm hall, he heard a small commotion coming from around the corner.

"I can't do this anymore," he heard Kurt's high frantic voice. Peeking around the corner, he saw Cameron and Kurt standing outside Blaine's dorm, obviously arguing – Cameron looked positively heartbroken, Kurt looked worried and a little guilty.

"I'm sorry I used you," Kurt mumbled. Cameron's face softened, and he took Kurt's face in his own, running his thumbs across Kurt's flushed cheeks to dry tears that clung there.

"It's okay because I got to pretend to be your boyfriend," he said, and Blaine's eyebrows shot up. Pretend...?

"I know you still love me," Kurt whispered, barely audible from where Blaine was standing, and Cameron dropped his hands. The heartbroken look returned and his lips mashed into a hard line.

"You don't know that," he said, and Kurt looked up at him.

"But I do," he said. "I've known you since we were little kids, Cam. I can read you like a book." He fingered Cameron's collar but the sandy-haired boy pushed his hand away. His face was frowning now.

"So tell me, Kurt – when you kissed me, you didn't feel anything? When you had your lips around my cock you didn't think that maybe you were playing with my emotions? You didn't think about me, did you? You used me to get another guy to like you. Selfish, as always. At first I thought that was okay," he said, his voice getting louder and louder. "But now, it's plain fucking _wrong._"

"Shhh," Kurt hissed, looking around. Blaine quickly darted behind the wall, but a few seconds later poked his head around again. Cameron was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and Kurt was looking at the ground, twisting his hands together on front of him.

"I'm sorry I used you," he mumbled again, and Cameron scoffed. Kurt sniffed.

"It was useless anyway – Blaine won't ever like me now. Not after what I did to him, not after he saw me with you..." Kurt's hands clenched into fists. "Gah, I'm such an idiot! I always fuck everything up. I'm sorry, Cam. I am," he looked up at his friend. "I hope you can find a guy that loves you, and won't treat you like a toy as I have."

Cameron's eyes went soft and he took Kurt's face in his hands once again. "If we were real, you wouldn't treat me like a toy. If you gave me a chance to be a real boyfriend, I'd be there for you..."

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head out of Cameron's grasp. "No. Not while I have feelings for Blaine... Us, you and me, could never happen, Cam," Kurt said, his voice cracking a little more. "I l-love you too much. You're my best friend. I won't ruin the friendship we have with romance." Kurt wiped his hand across his nose. "I'm sorry, Cameron, but I don't have feelings for you."

Cameron's hands fell limply by his sides. Then, without warning, one came up and slapped Kurt's right cheek, hard. Blaine jumped and rounded the corner without thinking.

"Touch him again and see what happens," he spat. Kurt looked shocked, and Cameron looked really pissed off. Anger flared in his eyes as he turned to face Blaine fully.

"I take it you saw that whole conversation, Anderson?" he said, cracking his knuckles. Blaine felt a thrill of fear as he realised, Cameron was bigger than him, stronger than him.

He looked at Kurt. A welt was forming on his right cheek, red and lumpy, in the shape of a hand print. Fear was replaced with rage and he stepped forward.

"Indeed, I did," he said. Cameron smirked.

"Then you'll know your little lover-boy lied to you. He's such a fucking coward that he couldn't even tell you he loved you – he had to come to his best friend and play him like a fucking violin instead!" he screamed, turning to Kurt and grabbing his wrist, twisting it until Kurt cried out. Blaine lunged forward and grabbed the back of Cameron's hair, and yanked him backwards. With a surprised yelp, Cameron let go of Kurt and let himself be dragged to the ground by Blaine.

Dragging Cameron's ear up close to his mouth, Blaine growled, "Touch a hair on that boy's body and I will fuck your pretty face up so bad no one will be able to tell the difference between you and a pile of dog shit." Cameron grunted as Blaine squeezed the clump of hair in his hand then threw him against the wall. Kurt stepped out of the way as the boy teetered and fell. A few seconds later he stood up and looked at Blaine.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Twinkle Toes," he sneered, dabbing at his lip which was now bleeding. After a menacing glace at Kurt, he made his way down the hallway towards his own dorm.

"Blaine, I-"

"Don't," Blaine said, and turned on his heels.

Xxxxxxx

When he got inside his dorm, Kurt threw himself onto his bed and began shamelessly bawling. He deserved it, and he knew it, too.

Kurt slept in his room alone that night.

The next morning, at breakfast, he sat by himself, absent-mindedly swirling his cornflakes around in his bowl. He wouldn't eat them now, they were soggy and gross. He heard a chair scrape back from opposite him and willed himself to look up. David's sincere face met his gaze.

"You look depressed," he said, placing his tray down and taking the seat. Kurt's eyes scanned the room for Blaine once again, and when he didn't see him he threw his spoon down into the bowl and sat back in his chair with a huff.

"I fucked up bad, David, and I don't know how to fix it," he said, rubbing his forehead furiously. David noisily chewed his pancakes.

"Wa' it somethin' to do with Ca'ron?" he said with his mouth full. Kurt frowned and nodded. David swallowed and nodded. "Then yeah, you fucked up bad."

"Yeah, and now Blaine's not talking to me and my best friend hates me," Kurt said. David stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth that was open. Then he lowered his hand and tilted his head to the side.

"Wait – what did you do, anyway?" he asked. Kurt sighed.

"I kinda... maybe... used Cameron to make Blaine jealous," he said, and David sniggered. Kurt glared at him.

David's amused face turned serious. "Sorry man," he said, mopping up the maple syrup on his plate with a pancake and shoving it into his mouth. Kurt grimaced. "But that's so you."

"It worked a little too well," Kurt said, quickly glancing around the room one last time as the bell rang signalling first session. He picked up his tray and dumped the contents into the bin, before placing the tray on top of all the others on the bench near the door. David did the same.

"Come on dude, we have practice," he said, clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he barged his way out the door towards the choir room. Kurt waited until everyone else was out before he left.

Xxxxxxx

"You weren't at breakfast." Blaine looked up from his maths paper and saw Wes standing before him, arms crossed. "Or practice."

Blaine huffed. "Sorry, Wes," he mumbled. "I'm not really all here at the moment."

Wes took pity on his friend and sat down on the couch next to him. Blaine sighed deeply and threw his pen down, threading his hands through his un-gelled hair as he leaned back into the comfy chair. Wes raised his eyebrow.

"No gel today?" he asked, reaching up to Blaine's forehead to pulled a curl out straight and let it bounce back into place. Blaine swatted his hand away.

"I got up about half an hour ago, Wes. I didn't have time."

Wes held his hands up. Blaine tapped his hand on the arm of the couch. It was silent for a few seconds before Wes took a deep breath.

"So, the thing with Kurt..." he began, but Blaine stood up before he could finish.

"You knew," he said – not a question, but an accusation. Wes grimaced.

"I... had an idea, yes. Kurt swore me to secrecy," he added quickly when he saw the pained look cross Blaine's face.

"Who else knew, Wes?"

"Just me."

Blaine ran his finger along the wood on the bookshelf, collecting next-to-no dust before blowing it off his finger and watching the pretty motes scatter in the ray of sunlight coming in through the window.

"Kurt's all cut up about it," Wes said. Blaine sneered.

"Well, good." He hoped Kurt was suffering. Wes clapped his knees and stood up.

"He wants to apologize. He misses you," he said, moving to stand next to the window and Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I miss him too," he said, voice cracking. Wes looked at Blaine's face, and his eyes were kind of red.

"Talk to him," Wes suggested. Blaine chuckled once, sniffed, and rubbed his nose.

"Nah," he said, walking over to where his work was still spread out on the table. He picked up his papers and pen, shoved them into his messenger bag and zipped it up, slinging it over his shoulder. He turned around and made for the door.

"The party's on tonight," Wes reminded him, not turning away from the window. Blaine slowed but didn't stop. "You should tag along. Rumour has it, that Kurt's coming. There'll be Cosmo and punch, your favourite. I dunno. Sounds like you could use some liquid courage." Blaine shrugged and kept walking.

Once he'd made his dramatic exit and was well away from Wes, he began to jog. Out, onto the grass out the back of the academy, past the little fountain, along the path until he got to his favourite tree. It was an old oak, planted on the day Dalton academy was built, and from that tiny shoot a huge, lush, shady tree had grown. He came down here most days when he was confused or angry, or sometimes, just to think.

As he set his bag down, he took his usual seat in one spot around the other side of the tree where the grass was flattened and dying from where he sat almost every day. Leaning his back against the trunk, he sighed.

He checked his watch. There was twenty minutes until fourth session, then he had a free break, then sixth session and then the school day was over and the Warblers would be setting up for the party in the senior commons. Three hours until school ended... all he had was geography and French and 20 minutes left of Calculus anyway, so what was the point of going back to class? Shrugging off his blazer, he folded it up and placed it on the ground to use as a pillow. Laying down on the grass with a soft grunt, he realised how tired he actually was and was asleep within a few minutes of shutting his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Calculus, Kurt was fretting. He hadn't seen Blaine all day and third session was almost over. He had French next and Blaine was his partner. If he didn't show, Kurt would have no-one to practise with.

"Mr Hummel?" A voice snapped him out of his reverie and he jumped, scrabbling around the desk for his pen.

"I-I'm sorry Mr Banister, what was the question?" he asked, flushing red. Half the class was turned in his general direction as his teacher towered over him.

"There was none," his teacher said slowly. "Just pay attention."

"Yes, sir," Kurt half-whispered as his teacher walked away. He listened intently as Mr Banister droned on and on about triangles for the rest of the lesson and stood up too quickly when the bell rang, banging his knee on the underside of his desk.

"Fuck," he cussed under his breath. A smiling Wes and snickering David made their way over to him, looping one of their arms through either of Kurt's as they walked out of the maths room. Kurt resisted the urge to rub his throbbing knee as they turned the corner towards the language block.

"Still coming to that party tonight, Kurt?" Wes asked. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"May as well," he said. "Don't have anything better to do. What time?"

"Be there about five o'clock," David said, slipping his arm out of Kurt's as he turned in the opposite direction as the two other boys, as he didn't take French and had a free session now. "Bye!"

"Later," Kurt mumbled. Wes smiled and nodded at his friend.

"Come, Kurt," he said as they entered the French room. Pictures of the Eiffel Tower and the Seine River banks lined the walls, and Kurt wished he could get out of Ohio one day and escape to Paris instead.

"I'll be there," Kurt assured him as he took his assigned seat at the front of the room. The seat next to him – Blaine's usual seat – was empty.

"_Bonjour, la classe_," Mr Baker, their elderly French teacher, said as he half-skipped into the room. Kurt let a small smile creep across his face – Mr Baker was old but he didn't want to admit it.

The room was silent. Mr Baker raised his bushy eyebrows. "_Bonjour, la classe_," he said again, rolling his hands around in front of him.

"_Bonjour, professour_," the class replied lazily. Mr Baker smirked and walked to his desk at the back of the room.

"Take out your textbooks, students, and turn to page _neuf_," he said, opening his glasses case and unfolding his frames, placing them on his nose. _Neuf –_ nine. Kurt flipped the page open and groaned as he saw it was a partner activity.

"Excuse me, Mr Baker?" Cameron said from the back of the room, and Kurt automatically winced. "I don't have a partner today. Owen is unfortunately sick and everyone else is paired up. What do I do?"

Kurt tensed as he squeezed his eyes shut. _No, no, no, no, no..._

"You may work with Mr Hummel this lesson," Mr Baker said, and Kurt's eyes snapped open. He heard Cameron's chair scraping slowly back on the linoleum floor behind him as he grasped the strap of his bag.

"_Pardon moi, s'il vous plait_," he said quickly, standing up and hurriedly walking out the door. Wes frowned as he left.

Kurt slumped down on one of the wooden chairs in the hallway just outside the language block, and ran his hand through his hair, loosening the gel that was stuck there. He had at least 50 minutes of this session left, then a free, then sixth. Geography – how freaking fun. Kurt stood up and began to walk across campus, towards the dorm tower. Trudging deliberately slowly up the stairs, he tried to write the letter in his head. He already knew he was going to write a letter to Blaine, explaining everything; he just needed to figure out how.

He pulled his key out of his pocket and paused before the door, suddenly remembering that he shared a dorm with Blaine and he may be inside. Gently, he pushed his ear up to the door and when he was satisfied there was no noise coming from inside, he stuck the key in the lock and turned it.

The room was empty, so he threw his bag down on his bed and walked over to the messy desk under the window, opening the laptop him and Blaine shared. He pulled the chair out and sat down as he waited for the dinosaur to load up. He couldn't help but smile at the log-in picture; Blaine was holding the camera above their head in the dark room, and Kurt was curled up against his side, biting his nail. Blaine looked indignant, staring into the camera lens with his hazel eyes and eyebrows slightly raised, while Kurt was smiling slightly with bright glasz-blue eyes. It was Kurt's favourite picture of them.

Fighting a tear, he quickly typed in their shared password, which was, of course, _teenagedream_. The screen burst to life as a new picture of them appeared; this time, the two were seated on one of the couches in the students' commons. Kurt had his head thrown back, laughing at something, and Blaine had an amused grin on his face. It was taken by David on one hot summer day. They were blazerless, and their school shirts hung open with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Kurt can't remember what Blaine had said but he smiled sadly as he thought to himself, he may never have the chance to laugh at one of Blaine's jokes again.

He moved his fingers across the track pad, he double-clicked 'Internet Explorer' and when it loaded, typed 'Hotmail' into the Google search bar. After a few more clicks he'd set himself up a new e-mail, with one person on the contact list; Blaine Anderson. He drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought of what to say.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I miss you, Blaine. I miss talking to you. I miss singing with you at rehearsal; I miss smiling at you over the lunch table and I miss reciting my French vowels with you in class. It hasn't even been two days, Blaine, and I'm already falling apart._

_Mr Baker tried to get me to partner up with Cameron today, in French, because we both didn't have partners. Owen's sick, or something. Anyway, I walked out – I just got up and left. I wish you could have been there so I didn't have to leave. Mr Baker won't be very pleased with me._

_Look Blaine, you weren't supposed to know. Truth is, I've known Cameron since we were both four years old, because his mom and my mom went to school together. Our mom's enrolled us in school together when we were five and when I was eight – when my mom died and my dad isolated himself – Cameron was there. He was always there._

_Then one day, when we were 13 and it was the last week of middle school, he came out to me. He told me he was gay and then he tried to kiss me. Don't get me wrong, please, I loved him but not like that. He was my best friend, the closest thing I had to a brother and I wouldn't – couldn't – ruin that connection we had. He stayed at my house for a year or two after he told his parents about his sexuality – his dad slapped him across the face and his mum told him to never set foot in her house again. Eventually he went to live with his Grandma and that was when I got to McKinley and the bullying started. His Grandma lived somewhere in California so I never saw him again. But a few months ago I got an e-mail from him, saying his Grandma had died and he needed a place to stay. Enrol at Dalton, I said, and that's when the plan formed in my head._

_Make Blaine jealous, I thought. And that's all I thought – I didn't think about the emotional damage it would do on Cameron, or the physical damage it would do to you. I was happy because I was winning, because I knew you were killing yourself, wishing you were him... then when I started realising Cam had developed feelings for me again I started to panic. I didn't want Cam, I wanted you and so I broke it off... and you saw what happened then._

_I don't love him, I love you. I love you and I want you and I need you... I'm sorry I fucked you around. I know I'll probably never get another change to apologize and tell you how much I actually love you so here it is;_

_Blaine Anderson, you're my everything. Without your friendship, I don't know what I would've done at Dalton so thanks for helping me. I love you more than life itself – more than all my Armani sweaters and my whole Alexander McQueen line. And my white platform boots. But they come pretty close._

_I love you, and I miss you._

_Kurt._

After re-reading the e-mail at least four times over, his cursor hovered over the send button. After another minute of contemplating whether or not to press it, he moved his mouse to the little red 'x' in the corner and pushed it, and the browser vanished. He grabbed his bag and walked out, slamming the door.

Xxxxxxx

"**Excuse me?" A hand grabbed at Blaine's arm. The curly-haired boy turned around to see a soft skinned face staring intently at him. "Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."**

**It took Blaine a few seconds to realise the porcelain boy was awaiting an answer. Unwillingly, he dragged his eyes away from Kurt's face and shook his hand. "My name's Blaine."**

"**Kurt," the boy said, shaking his hand with a small smile. "So what exactly's going on?" **

**Blaine took in his uniform, which was horribly wrong – a dark blue trench coat, Armani plaid cut-off pants and dress shoes. His blue-and-red bow-tie poorly compensated for lack of Dalton tie, and Blaine smiled.**

"**The Warblers," he stated, and Kurt's looked confused. "Every now and again they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."**

**Kurt's frowned curiously. "So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"**

"**The Warblers are like rockstars," Blaine enthused, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up. Without thinking, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and stuttered as a shockwave jolted through his body. "Come on, I know a shortcut."**

**The delighted look on Kurt's face as the two boys ran hand-in-hand through the hallways was enough to brighten anyone's day. Kurt looked awestruck as he took in the wall-to-floor length windows and the eloquently painted portraits that sat in between them, and the cushioned piano-stool style chairs and chandeliers and the marble tiles on the floor. His grip felt firm on Blaine's as they made their way to the senior commons, and got there just as Wes was opening the door. Kurt grimaced as he walked in and saw all the boys decked out in their uniforms.**

"**Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he breathed, and Blaine smirked.**

"**Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," he said, pulling Kurt's collar out from underneath the strap of his bag. "And you'll fit right in." **

**Kurt smiled with half of his mouth as Blaine put his bag down. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said smugly, moving to take him place in front of the rest of the boys as the melancholy 'dum dum dum dum dum dum' started up. Blaine had sung the song many times before but now, he strangely felt like he was singing it to Kurt.**

**Kurt's smile, when the song had finished, was unmistakably lovestruck. Blaine nodded at him, and pointed a finger. Kurt laughed.**

Blaine jolted awake. Specks of sunlight peppered his skin and warmed it in patches.

Where was he? Under his tree, right. What time was it? He looked at his watch and swore as he saw the time was 4:30pm. School finished around and hour ago and study hour finished now. He stood up, wincing as he stretched and the bones in his back cracked. Spring was on its way but it was still chilly, so he slipped his blazer on, not bothering to button it, fixed his tie, and picked up his bag before as he walked towards the building.

Wes's party was tonight, he remembered. He wanted to go, to let loose, but if Kurt was there...

"Blaine!" David called from behind him as he casually turned into the corridor. He stopped but didn't turn, waiting until the dark boy caught up and then he kept going.

"Where were you sixth session?" David asked. Blaine yawned and pointed in the direction of the tree.

"Oh," was all David said.

Blaine nodded and turned the corner, towards the dorm tower. He hoped Kurt wasn't in their room and briefly considered turning around, but he thought _no, it's my dorm too_.

"You coming to the party?" David asked after another minute of silence. They climbed the stairs.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Blaine asked with no emotion. David smirked.

"Because it'd be really cool if you came and hung with us, man. You haven't been yourself the last week or so. The whole reason we're throwing this party if for fun, okay? Come have fun."

Blaine nodded and sighed. "I'll be there," he said. David smiled and opened his door. Blaine kept walking until he got to his door and pulled the key out of his blazer pocket, unlocking the door.

It was empty when he got inside and for that, he was glad. But the laptop was open and the little ball that was their screen saver was bouncing around the edges, and Blaine frowned and put his finger to the track pad. There were no windows open, just the desktop picture of them and with a small cry, Blaine slammed the lid shut.

He threw his bag down on the floor and threw himself down onto his bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and running his fingers through his loose hair. Kurt's bed was still messy, and one pillow was laying horizontally near the edge. Blaine knew Kurt sometimes liked to cuddle his pillows and sometimes he wished it was him Kurt was cuddling.

"What am I gonna wear?" he suddenly asked himself, launching himself off the bed towards his (and Kurt's) wardrobe. He wrenched the door open, trying to ignore Kurt's neatly laid-out clothes as he rummaged through the jackets. He picked a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black button-down, deciding then and there he'd leave his hair un-gelled.

Xxxxxxx

"Thanks again for your assistance, Kurt. We really appreciate the help," Wes said as Kurt pulled a chair out of the way. The brunette shrugged.

"Nothing better to do," he said, blowing a little dust off the fake flowers in the middle of the table. Thad coughed as he walked past. Kurt playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What time will everyone get here?" Kurt asked, looking at the clock on the wall that read 4:55pm. Soon as the last word left his mouth there was a knock at the door and Jeff charged in, hollering and whooping. Wes smirked, David grinned and Thad rolled his eyes.

"Am I early...?" Jeff said awkwardly. The four boys laughed in unison and shortly after Trent and Josh arrived, followed closely by Jack and Nathan and then Zeke and Brant and Nick. All the boys immediately made a beeline for the alcohol-and-punch table, and before the last of them got there the bowl was half empty.

Three and a half hours later and the lights were dimmed, chairs were overturned and the room was full of sweaty, drunk, loud boys. Blaine had walked in about two hours ago, and went straight for the alcohol-cosmo, and was currently sitting on Kurt's favourite chair in the corner of the room, looking trashed and sorry. Kurt was pretty hammered too, having started drinking with the rest of them, and the two boys kept making eye contact and there were so many questions in their eyes but neither one could be bothered to answer any. And the sexual tension in the room hung like a heavy comforter so it made it ten times worse.

"Come dance!" David yelled over the roar of the music. They'd switched their usual classical do-wapping to teeny bop new stuff and everyone was either dancing normally, dancing like freaks or passed out on chairs and... how the fuck did Zeke get on the piano? Kurt didn't want to know.

"I'm 'kay," Kurt slurred. David's face fell and he stuck his bottom lip out. His white lip looked so out-of-place against his dark face Kurt had to laugh and before he knew it he was in the middle of the floor clicking his fingers in the air with his cosmo sloshing everywhere but he didn't care.

"Ohhhhhh!" he head from across the room and turned to see Trent's lips locked securely with Nathan's, and a green bottle was in the middle of the two of them. Civilised Wes was clapping his hands like a retarted seal and Zeke was rolling around on his back clutching his stomach. His glass was tipped over next to him and there was a dark red stain on the carpet where his punch had spilled out. Blaine had an amused smile in his face as he watched the commotion and then his eyes flickered to Kurt's and they both looked down.

"Go talk to him," David whispered in his ear. Kurt slumped his shoulders and shook his head.

"Not worf' it," he said hoarsely. "He doesn' even like me no more."

David rolled his eyes. "He so does and you know it," he said, significantly less drunk than Kurt. Kurt shrugged.

Xxxxxxx

_Do it, you fucking pussy, _Blaine thought harshly to himself as he threw back the rest of his vodka. It burned his throat and he coughed once, and smiled tenderly at the sight of Trent and Nathan getting it on during a heated game of spin the bottle. He remembered the last time he played spin the bottle and he had to kiss Rachel Berry, and he'd never remember the heartbroken look on Kurt's face when he got up to sing a ridiculous duet with her...

Kurt.

Blaine's eyes moved from the sight on the floor to where he knew Kurt was standing, and when he caught the boys' eye he began to smile but Kurt looked away. Silently cursing himself he threw his head back so it whacked against the wall, over and over again until he saw little white spots in front of his vision.

"You're no' gettin' laid nu-night, man," Nick said drunkenly as he plopped himself down on the chair next to Blaine's. Blaine brought his cup to his mouth then realised it was empty, so he threw it in the general direction of the door.

"Thank you, Nicholas," Blaine said, drawing out Nick's real name in three long syllables. "I wasn't planning on it anyway."

Nick snorted wetly, and tipped the rest of his drink down his throat. "You were. Look man, go talk to Kurt. He's jus' as cut up 'bout this as you are." Slapping his hand to Blaine's shoulder, he stood up and stumbled towards the drink table, but didn't quite make it as he tripped over his own feet and crashed to the floor. Wes, David and Brant all threw their heads back in laughter.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was swaying his hips brokenly to the beat. Nathan was next to him, sometimes behind him, and they were nonchalantly grinding their hips together. Blaine felt a blush spread up his neck and over his cheeks as Kurt tipped his head back to rest it on Nathan's shoulder.

There was a crash and a loud uneven 'dong' as Zeke fell off the top of the piano and onto the keys but Blaine paid no attention. He was too busy watching Kurt dirty-dancing with this other boy who swore on his life he was straight. It just wasn't right, Blaine decided, that he was doing that to _Nathan_ and not _him_. So, grabbing onto the bookshelf behind him so he didn't fall over, he stood up shakily and let his head spin a few times before doing his best to walk in a straight line towards Kurt.

"I'm cuttin' in," he said loudly in Nathan's ear and the boy's face fell, and he turned his body to hide a very obvious hard-on as he walked away. Kurt was staring at Blaine like _what the fuck? _but Blaine just put his hands on Kurt's hips and started swaying to the beat. Kurt was stiff for the first few seconds but soon he warmed up and the dance turned dirty, with Kurt grinding back onto Blaine and Blaine squeezing his hands around Kurt's hips so hard it was sure to leave a bruise tomorrow.

"What made you change your mind?" Kurt yelled over the noise. Blaine stood on his tiptoes and pushed a wet kiss to the indentation between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"You were teasing me," he said, grinding into Kurt's backside. "You looked so fucking hot I couldn' say no."

Kurt nodded absently as he slid down Blaine's body and back up.

Xxxxxxx

Why Blaine was suddenly dancing with him, Kurt didn't know, and his blood alcohol level was too high for him to care at that point. But curiosity got the better of him and he asked loudly, "What made you change your mind?"

He shivered when he felt Blaine's mouth on his shoulder blade. "You were teasing me. You looked so fucking hot I couldn' say no."

Kurt nodded smugly and bent his knees so his back was against Blaine's thighs, then pushed himself back up again. The bulge in Blaine's pants was unmistakable now, as was his own, and he turned 180 degrees so he was facing the dark haired boy, throwing his arms sloppily over his shoulders.

"I don't forgive you," Blaine said but Kurt shushed him by pushing his lips against Blaine's. At first it was just a little kiss, sweet and chaste, but it soon turned deeper as they stopped swaying and Kurt threaded his hands into Blaine's hair. They could do nothing but take sharp ragged breaths in and out through their noses as their tongue's battles, neither winning.

"I want you so bad," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, and Kurt moaned and raked his fingers down Blaine's shirt, his nails catching on the fabric. His hand's cupped Blaine's ass as Blaine gripped Kurt's sides harder.

"Get some!" they heard from across the room, accompanied by a series of wolf-whistles and whoops. Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine's, who began kissing down Kurt's jaw, to see Wes and David and Brant and Zeke in the corner with drinks in their hands. Not breaking eye contact with Wes, Kurt whispered, "Let's go back to our dorm," in Blaine's ear. Suddenly, Kurt was being dragged towards the door and he mouthed 'thank you' to Wes, who raised his drink to Kurt with a smile.

When they were out in the corridor, things began to get heated. Blaine ripped the buttons of Kurt's McQueen sweater open and Kurt growled, pushing Blaine across the hallway until his back was pushing against the wall.

"You broke my jacket," Kurt mumbled, sucking wetly on the spot behind Kurt's ear. Blaine threw his head back and his hands clutched at Kurt's back.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, as Kurt licked a line down the vein in his neck until he got to the collar of his button-down. There was a small triangle of hair poking out the top and Kurt nuzzled it while trying to get the buttons down with his teeth.

"Not h-here," Blaine whispered, pushing on Kurt's shoulders. The brunette stood up and mashed his mouth against Blaine's again, smiling into the kiss before pulling his mouth away and he began to run down the corridor.

"Wait!" he heard Blaine yell as he ran off the concrete towards the dorm tower. Their bedroom window was open and the white curtain was blowing out into the cool air. He heard heavy footsteps behind him and smiled wider, shooting himself forward but tripping on an undone shoelace. He fell forward onto his hands and pushed himself back up but by now Blaine was ahead, his laughter ringing out into the air. Kurt could still hear the distant _thump-a-thump_ of the music in the senior commons as he reached the bottom step, as Blaine turned the corner, his heavy drunken footsteps pounding along the carpeted floor. Panting, Kurt jumped up the top step only to be pounced on by Blaine, who pushed him up against the wall and kissed him with a ferocity that could have set the whole building on fire.

Kurt wouldn't have noticed.

Xxxxxxx

Blaine tried his hardest to stick the key in the lock while attacking Kurt's mouth at the same time, and it took him a few goes until he got it in the right way and turned it in the right direction. When they were in, though, and Kurt kicked the door shut behind them, Blaine pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. Kurt's breathing was uneven and his pupils were dilated and he was strangely quiet as Blaine leaned down to kiss his neck and try his hardest to get Kurt's shirt buttons undone.

"Wait," Kurt mumbled. Blaine didn't stop.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt slurred, trying to push Blaine off. He still didn't stop and instead began licking at the spot behind Kurt's ear. Kurt shoved hard.

"Get off!" he yelled. Blaine sat up and frowned.

"What?" he asked, Kurt reached up to play with the collar or Blaine's shirt.

"I just want to be sure..." he trailed off, not making eye contact with Blaine. Blaine was still frowning.

"I don' wanna make a 'stake," Kurt said, and Blaine tilted his head.

"You think this is a mistake?" he asked. Kurt shook his head furiously.

"I don't want you to 'gret this, Blaine," he said, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's cheek. Blaine leaned into the touch.

"I'm not gonna 'gret it," he said, closing his eyes. "I may be drun_k_," he emphasised the K, "but I know I love you."

Blaine watched as Kurt' eyes softened and he tried to sit up for a kiss. Blaine complied eagerly, immediately sliding his tongue past Kurt's lips. Kurt's fingers twisted into the curls at the back of Blaine's neck as he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

"I want you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's mouth, and he got a moan in response. Kurt tried to flip them over but Blaine took control, pinning Kurt's arms to the bed next to his ears. When he was sure Kurt wasn't going to move, he leaned down and began sucking on the spot behind Kurt's ear. His shirt was all unbuttoned and pooling at his sides so he slipped it off Kurt's shoulders, pulling him up gently so he could throw the offending material into the corner of the room. He didn't miss how Kurt's eyes followed the shirt, making sure it didn't land in a spot that was potentially dangerous or anything. Blaine pushed him back down and sat up, running his nails down Kurt's chest, over his nipples and slightly defined abs. Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine took a bud into his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around it, and Blaine ran his index finger along the inside of Kurt's unbuttoned (how the fuck did that happen?) pants and briefs.

"Ungh… Blaine…" Kurt moaned, and Blaine detached his mouth from Kurt's chest and continued his way down. He stopped when he got to Kurt's hemline, nuzzling the few light curls that were poking out the top. Hooking his fingers under the top of Kurt's pants and without waiting for the OK, he pulled them down in one swift movement.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt twitched as the cold hit his hardness, but he was more worried about the hungry eyes of one Blaine Anderson on the bed in front of him. He thought he should feel ashamed, or at least try to cover up, but there was something about the look in Blaine's eyes that stopped him.

"Fuck," Blaine swore under his breath. Kurt smiled as Blaine lowered his head down to Kurt's length, and shivered as his warm breath washed over it.

"Do it already," Kurt muttered, twisting his fingers into Blaine's hair. Blaine flicked his tongue out, testing, and Kurt twitched again as he felt something wet slide over the head of his erection.

"Okay," Blaine said, and Kurt's back arched off the bed as he felt Blaine's hot mouth envelop him completely. Didn't this guy have a gag reflex?

Obviously not, and Kurt found that out pretty quick as Blaine began to move his mouth up and down on Kurt. Deprived of speech, Kurt could only make sounds that slightly resembled 'oh fuck' and 'more', and Blaine's name was thrown in there a few times.

"I'm close," Kurt managed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, god…"

Blaine sat up and wiped the corner of his mouth. Kurt's eyes snapped open.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. Blaine just smiled goofily and stood up, shucking his clothes and sauntering over to his bedside table. Kurt watched as Blaine pulled the door open and extracted two things – a small bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt's eyes widened.

"I wanted to do this forever," Blaine said drunkenly, his voice turning into a chuckle. Kurt sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Should've," he said quietly, shivering as Blaine sat back on the single bed and ran his index finger up from the end of Kurt's big toe to the inside of his thigh and back down.

"You're really afffffectionate when you're drunk," Kurt said, putting his head back against the wall as Blaine touched a finger to the end of his still-throbbing cock. Blaine laughed.

"I'm affectionate all the time," he said. "You never notice."

Kurt closed his eyes and nodded. "I know," he said, reaching out for Blaine's hand. "And 'm sorry. 'Love you."

Blaine twisted his fingers into Kurt's. "You too, baby."

Kurt shivered. "Hurry up," he said, frowning and opening his eyes. "Fuck me."

Kurt watched intently as Blaine opened the bottle with a soft _snick_ and poured some onto his fingers. He looked Kurt in the eye.

"Ever done this before?" he asked. Kurt blushed and shrugged. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I have," he said. "Have you?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Blaine smiled, then his face turned serious. "Well, you know what to 'spect, then," he said, tugging on Kurt's foot gently until his feet were either side of Blaine's knees and his ass was on full display. Kurt felt kind of exposed as Blaine trailed a lubed-up finger along the crack of Kurt's backside. He shivered a little when his finger ghosted his hole and gasped when Blaine pushed it in a little, struggling to get past that ring of muscle.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled and wriggled his finger in a little further. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but the words were drowned out as Blaine put his finger in fully and crooked it up, searching, and when the calloused finger brushed Kurt's prostate the countertenor saw stars.

The stretch was familiar and not pleasant but it wasn't unwelcome either because yeah, Kurt had done this before, many times and mostly over Blaine. The real thing was much different, though, and Kurt knew he liked it automatically.

"Two?" Blaine asked and waited for Kurt to nod before he pushed another finger in nest to the first one. Kurt moaned out loud this time and tried to rock back onto Blaine's fingers but the curly-headed boy shushed him with a chuckle and stroked that sweet spot inside him gently, until Kurt was writing and fully stretched.

Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled his fingers out and he felt empty, and watched impatiently as Blaine ripped open the condom, rolled it on and put more lube onto his hand before stroking himself a few times and positioning the head at Kurt's entrance.

"This is my first time ha'ing sex, you know that right?" Kurt almost whispered, and Blaine scoffed.

"I don't know what you and Cameron did," he said, and Kurt opened his mouth to protest but was stopped as Blaine slid easily all the way in until their skin was flush together and Kurt was whimpering. Okay, so Blaine was big and he knew that but, ow?

But the pain went away when Blaine pulled out a little and pushed back in, and then Kurt's legs were wrapped around Blaine's ass and he was trying his hardest not to come there and then.

"This will be quick," he mumbled and Blaine nodded, running a hand over Kurt's sweaty forehead.

"I know," he said, brushing his bangs out of the way. "Move?"

"Move."

Xxxxxxx

Blaine pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again, and their cries were perfect harmony. Blaine watched as Kurt gripped the bed sheets below him and tried to thrust onto Blaine's cock.

"More," Kurt whined as Blaine began a steady rhythm, angling himself so he could hit Kurt's little bundle of nerves every time. He knew when he got it because there was a steady stream of 'oh, oh, oh,' filling the room every time the head of the bed hit the wall.

"No… I'm c-close…" Kurt stuttered and Blaine just nodded, grunting and swearing under his breath. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the base of Kurt's throbbing cock, and squeezed lightly, and that was it for Kurt as he came in strings up his chest. He clenched around Blaine and he fell off the edge, too, crying Kurt's name.

When they'd both come down from their high's and were starting to feel post-orgasm sleepy, Blaine pulled out and rolled the condom off as Kurt blindly searched around on the bedside table for a box of tissues with which he rubbed the mess off his chest and tossed it somewhere in the direction of the bin. Blaine did the same with the condom and then laid down next to Kurt, who snuggled into the shorter boy's chest and sighed happily.

"I know I'm drunk and I've said this 'fore," he muttered into Blaine's neck. "But I really do love you."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. A few days ago, he wouldn't have admitted it, but he really did love Kurt.

The room was dusky and smelled of musk and sex, and if you listened really hard you could hear the thumping of music coming from across campus. Blaine pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies and whispered, "I love you too."

_A/N: Aah, shittiest ending. I'm so crap at those. Where does my mind come up with things like this? A 14-year-old should NOT know all this. My best friend is gay but he won't tell me jack shit so WHY am I writing this? How do I know what happens when two gay people get physical? I don't know but I hate myself for it._

_Anyway, reviews are like crack to me. I've heard that somewhere before… but they are. And reviews make me feel better about myself so if you want me to keep writing, review! I want a long one from you, Hannah Not-Montana-But-Ohio :) love you, beautiful. If you didn't get the point of that whole ramble, I want you to review. Like, bad._

_And sorry that it was horrible during the middle and towards the end, but I have really bad writers block and that's just what my mind comes up with. I'm not even going to bother trying to fix it up because I can't do much better, anyway. I'm such a crappy writer._

_Love you all :)_


End file.
